


Never Let Me Go

by brahe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, alec shows up at magnus's house cuz he's got stuff to say, i can't handle these idiots, i dont even know anymore, yay, yay alec you be strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec knocks on Magnus's door because there's a few things he needs to say to the warlock, and voicemail just isn't cutting it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> yay for happy endings also this one is longer than the other two so yay me for writing long stuff (i'm sorry i say yay so much i'm not trying, promise)

Magnus sighed and pulled himself off the couch after the doorbell rang. He could've just shouted at whoever was at the door, but he was too lazy for that. Actually that would have been easier, but the exhausted warlock made his way towards the door anyway. He'd had a hard time sleeping since Then.  
"What do you want?" Magnus deadpanned as he opened the door. He slowly brought his eyes up from the floor and froze as his eyes met familiar brilliant blue. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. If Alec noticed the broken quality of his voice, he didn't say anything about it.  
"You promised," was all the boy said. The intensity of his voice surprised Magnus.  
"You're going to be a little more specific, darling." The endearment slipped out before Magnus could prevent it, and he looked to Alec to see if he noticed. He did. His face fell visibly and Magnus had a brief moment of hope. He crushed the thought quickly. Stuck in his warring thoughts, he almost missed the shadowhunter's next comment.  
"You promised me you wouldn't leave. You promised me that you'd always be there, and that you'd always understand." He paused and took a breath before whispering, "you promised me you wouldn't shut me out."  
For a moment Magnus was left reeling. He never expected Alec to come and say something like that. It was true, just surprising to hear the usually reserved shadowhunter let so much emotion into his voice. It'd been a long time since Magnus heard that.  
“You promised me you wouldn’t hurt me,” the warlock shot back, his voice the same nearly-silent whisper.  
“Don’t you see? That’s what I was trying to prevent! You’ve lost so many people, I thought well what if he doesn’t have to lose me? I wasn’t trying to take away your immortality; I was trying to make myself immortal.” Alec took a deep breath. He did it. He finally explained to Magnus what really happened and he didn’t break down crying. He’d call that an improvement. “I will say I am quite a bit more than slightly hurt that you trusted Camille’s word over mine. In fact, you didn’t even hear mine.”  
In a matter of two seconds, Alec found himself with an armful of warlock. Magnus had launched himself at the shadowhunter and latched on for dear life. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” Alec asked softly, picking up the taller man’s legs so they could wrap around his waist. Magnus nodded and Alec chuckled as he moved slowly into the apartment.  
“I’m never letting you go again,” Magnus stated firmly, although the seriousness was diluted by the fact that the statement was muffled by Alec’s neck.


End file.
